Black Foxes x MC 4 now
by Erza Soul Fullbuster
Summary: Okay first my character if you guys like it and ask then Ill do a reader insert version kk rated T for cussing in later chaps love triangles between Hiro, Takuto, Riki, Kenshi, and Takuto I'll try to stay in character!
1. Chapter 1

Hey it's me! I found out how to make stories on my iPod so here I am I made another story! I know I have more to do but, I couldn't help myself so here's a Black Foxes x MC unless you guys really like it then I'll make it a reader x Black Foxes anyhow this ones titled.

Masked Cats

"Guard in 30 seconds." Yuna spoke through the earpiece I ducked down behind a plant until I saw the guard in front of me I went unnoticed good. After the guard left I took the painting in the other room leaving a counterfeit, "Mission complete I'm heading out." I announced to my earpiece.

"Great! Head back Annie's done too." Yuna replied as I nodded and jumped out the 4 story window landing on my feet as I ran to the hidden black and red van. "Where's Annie?" I ask

"Sigh... Annie found another ancient plate." Yuna replies.

"Again!? Annie!" I touch my earpiece and yell at her, "Annie get your butt back here! I'm done!" static reaches my ear until...

"Yura! Guess what the Black Foxes are here! We're at the park." Annie answers with joy,

"Them? Again?" Yuna grabs her orange mask before I put on my red and black mask.

"We're on our way!" Yuna yells excitingly. We are the Masked Cats no one has ever seen our faces when we're on a mission even our allies and enemies we all wear cat masks with different colors.

Yuna has orange because of her short curly orange hair she's also my sister,

Annie has a bright yellow mask for her long shoulder length blonde hair,

And finally me I'm Yura Amaterasu my black and red hair I got long hip length jet black hair with red tips and they're natural. My whole team's energetic and girly besides me but, some of that rubbed off on me.

"Oi! Yura come on!" Yuna urges me. We park at the park.

With Riki, Hiro, and Annie

"Yeah it's been good ugh it's so hot." Annie complained as she started to untie her mask until.

"Annie!" Yuna, and me yelled angrily,

"S-sorry but, they're our friends!" Annie frowned

"It doesn't matter if you show your face it ruins our pride!" Yuna glared,

"Yuna~chan it's not fair you guys see our faces!" Hiro pouted as he reached for Annie's mask.

"Back off." I quietly threatened with my hand in position to break his wrist. "Okay okay but, why don't you guys come visit to LRN." Hiro suggested as he moved his hand, I let go.

"Yeah why not?" Yuna and Annie agreed, "Come on Yura it'll be fun~" Annie begged I thought it over,

"No thanks I have to go practice you guys go." I answered as I turned,

"Yura if your as good as they say how about you practice with me? Unless... Your scared?"

Riki teased as he moved closer, "Scared? Don't make me laugh the Masked Cats beat the Black Foxes any day!" I shouted and ended up going with them. Ugh I fell for it.

At LRN

"Hey look who we brought!" Riki shouted as he opened the door followed by Hiro. "Who?" Atsumu questioned "The one. The only! Masked Cats!" Hiro announced everyone looked to the door.

"Hey!" Yuna greeted I silently slipped in and sat at the bar.

"Yuna can I take off my mask now? It's not a mission!" Annie pleaded as Yuna nodded, "We should!" they took off they're masks before I could stop them.

"Ahh fresh." Annie sighed as her blonde hair flowed down, Yuna winked as she laughed her orange hair shining.

"Yura come on!" Yuna pouted as I waved her off, "No." Annie frowned, "Rude! Yura take off your mask!"

"No."

"Yura!" Annie's voice lowered signaling she was getting serious.

"No."

How was it? Okay? don't worry it'll get better promise! Romance soon no worries! Signing off!


	2. Allies

I am back! Well I can try to update every 2 days but no promises anyways in with the show, this ones titled...

Allies?

"Oi Oi!" Yuna regained her perky attitude, "Annie enough okay?" Yuna looked at Riki, "Practice kk?" Yuna suggested 'nicely' as she pushed me and Riki out.

"So Yura how bout when I win you take off your mask?" Riki smirked as he took his stance. "Fine but, when I win you have to... do whatever I say for a week." Yura challenged and smirked under her mask

(All the masks cover the whole face and hair except for Yuna's hers is just around the eyes and cover hair)

"Good with me!" Riki shouted as he delivered a punch hidden by a kick Yura easily dodged it punching his gut afterwards, "I thought it'd be more of a challenge, I'm disappointed." Yura teased as she uppercutted his jaw kicked his side and pinched a pressure point causing him to momentarily freeze. He fell to the ground it all happened in a flash.

"I think I won ha!" Yura triumphantly skipped back inside stopping when she heard whispers.

With Others

"No, we can't leave her!" Yuna shouted

"We don't have a choice she'll say it's too risky." Annie pointed out,

"Groups should stick together." Kenshi crossed his arms,

"So annoying just take her with you." Takuto sighed,

"Just go in with disguises I'll help!" Hiro winked,

"No, either way she'll say never." Annie frowned,

"True... Besides she'll try to fight them. Fine I approve your idea but, what's your plan Yura will just follow us!"

Yuna laid her head on her hands before saying "I don't want her to get hurt."

"Yuna we'll leave at midnight and the Black foxes will hold her off until we come back right?" Annie looked around at the nodding faces,

"So annoying. Pass the pork noodles." Takuto reached for the bowl and started eating,

"But, Yura's sneaky please don't tell her we're going to Washington." Yura pleaded

"Don't worr-" Hiro was cut off.

"I'm coming with you guys!" Yura shouted angrily crashing the door into the wall,

"Shit Yuna we have to leave now!" Annie equipped her mask over her blonde hair while Yuna followed Annie shouting, "Don't let her follow!"

"Yuna... Annie..." Yura mumbled as they run.

Yura walks to the middle of the street until...

SCREECH

blackness took over until she felt her body fall as she heard faint yells.


	3. Abandoned

Sorry a tad bit late but, yes it's mee! Just a heads up I probably won't write another chapter till Wednesday so you'll have to make do with this for now gomen anyways on with the show!

...

Story!

This one's titled

**Abandoned**

* * *

"Shit this wasn't supposed to happen she got hit in under 20 seconds in our care!" Riki was disappointed in himself. "Not our fault, besides she's okay the doctor said it." Takuto sat in the waiting room across from Riki.

"Hiro, Kenshi go back to headquarters till 7." Riki ordered as he walked up to the door, "I'm going to check on Yu-" Riki stared at the doctor who appeared out of no where,

"Patient Amaterasu Yura has awakened you may go now, however she does have amnesia it can be cured but only with time. Now then." the doctor left as suddenly as he came.

"Amnesia?" Riki quickly ran to the room.

At the room

"Yura!" Riki quickly opened the door to find...

"Yura, you alright?" Takuto looked over Riki's shoulder to see the beautiful, bright, and empty room.

"Where is she?" Takuto blinked, "Shit!" they cursed as they ran to the front office.

Skip

"What do you mean she checked herself out!?" Riki pounded his fist on the desk.

"Sir, Amaterasu Yura left 30 minutes ago." The nurse explained, "How could you let a patient with amnesia out!" Takuto frowned

"No one was her signed guardian she doesn't have any contact information or family." The nurse answered.

Skip (Sorry :( )

"How are we supposed to find Yura?" Takuto sighed,

"That annoying little-" Takuto saw Riki stop, "We are going to find her don't know how but we are!" Riki yelled.

With Yura (She's okay! :D)

"Ugh, my head." Yura brushed her long black with red tipped hair back. She managed to get a sailor dress with black thigh high boots, Yura walked past stores on the sidewalk with pink cherry blossom trees swaying she closed her eyes totally relaxed until...

"Ow!" Yura held her shoulder as she peered at the person in front of her.

"I'm so sorry!" A girl with light purple hair and blue eyes bowed to her,

"I'm so clumsy. I really am sorry miss... Umm what's your name? Mine's Byani."

"M-mine?" Yura thought carefully, "Umm I think it's Y-Yura?" Byani cocked her head, "You think? Oh you must have amnesia!" Yura was shocked, "How did you know?"

"Your bracelet." Byani pointed to her hospital ID card.

"Oh."

"You must have nowhere to go huh? ... You can live with me!" Byani shouted happily as she dragged Yura to her house, "W-wait!" Yura shouts.

At the house (Poor Yura lol)

"Here it is!" Byani opened the door to the small studio it was filled with just a large couch, fridge, t.v, nightstand, dresser, and a door to the left.

"It's not much but we can share the bed." Byani turned on the small lamp as Yura sat on the couch,

"Thanks... Do you always invite strangers to live with you?" Yura raised her eyebrow,

"N-no... I just... Trust you, I guess you look like you've been through a lot..." Byami scratched the back of her head Yura nodded.

"You should change there's a bathroom over there... Oh you don't have clothes huh?"

"Yeah..." Yura put her hand on her neck and bit her bottom lip.

"Well... Let's go shopping!" Byami shouts as she dragged Yura again.

Skip honest who wants to hear them go shopping?

"Maybe we bought too much?" Byami laughed as she saw Yura struggle to carry the 30 shopping bags she even had a small bag in her mouth, Byami was holding 28 bags herself.

"Ahh home." Byami dropped all the bags on her bed as Yura did the same, "I've never bought that much in my life you must be rich." Yura panted, "Umm my parents actually." Byami seemed depressed, "S-so you think this is gonna fit in that dresser?" Yura changed the subject.

"Yup!" Byami skipped to the dresser dehooking two straps then pulling it out. "I-it might fit..." Yura said laughing nervously.

"Yea it's empty I put my clothes in the basement so it's all yours." Byami pointed to the trapdoor n the middle of the room.

"Hmm... Kay." Yura smiled at Byami,

"Byami..." Yura called,

"Yeah?"

"Thanks..."

"For?"

"Helping me when I was abandoned by my mind and past."

"That's what friends are for right?" Byami grinned as Yura smiled wide.

* * *

How was it?

Okay? Yeah it'll be more with action in next next chapter I think. Well thanks for your support! Feel free to message me if I need a few pointers!


	4. One Great Play

Oh my god I haven't written a chapter in forever I'm so sorry . I've been super busy with school then my internet had something against me... Well okay let's get back to Yura so she's not stuck with Byami forever .

This ones titled...

**One Great Play**

* * *

"Yura-chan?" Byami called her voice still froggy, "Oh your up." Yura responded.

"Hey... 'sniff sniff' BACON!" Byami yelled as she ran to the kitchen, "I'll get you a plate sit." Yura ordered as Byami sat at the table.

"There's plenty more so take you time." Yura laid their plates down and sat, "So Byami-"

"BACOOOOOOOON!" Byami ran to the pan and grabbed all the bacon, "HOT HOT HOT..." Byami stared as the bacon fell to the ground in slow motion as Byami fell to her knees,

"BACON! NOOOOOO! DONT LEAVE ME IN THIS CRUEL WORLD COME BACK AND LET ME LOOOOOOOOVE YOOOOOOOOU!"

Byami started picking up the bacon as Yura sweatdropped "... Should I make more?" Yura asked carefully.

"Hmm? What? Oh no thanks I'm not really a fan of bacon." Byami replied happily as Yura became awkwardly laughed.

_Later while strolling down Memory Lane _

"Er why are we here?" Yura questioned while wearing a yellow creamy dress that came down to her knees,

"To regain your memory of course." Byami wearing a light blue mini dress replied happily. "Eh? How?"

"It's memory lane."

"You know it's just a name right?"

"EH? THOSE DECEIVERS!" Byami was flustered,

Yura laughed sweetly, as Byami stared at her surprised, "What?" Yura asked slightly embarrassed, "It's the first I've seen you laugh." Byami smiled, "It's really pretty! Ooh a theater! Come on!" Byami pulled Yura away.

_At the theater (Play theater not movie theater just saying...)_

"Romeo, Romeo where are thou Romeo?" A beautiful girl called from the stage,

'This girl she looks so familier.' Yura thought as she eyed the girl. "Rome- Yura!" The girl from the stage leaped off and confronted Yura, "We were so worried! Where have you been?" the girl took off her wig and smiled, "Who are you?" Yura asked "What?"

_At the nearby park_

"Oh right I forgot your amnesia can you believe that lady just let you check out like that?" Hiro said,

"I don't blame her. But, if I may ask where do I live and do I have family or something?" Yura asked,

"Oh right come on we should head to headquarters." Hiro grabbed Yura's hand.

"Wait a second!" Byami grabbed Yura's other hand,

"How dare you try and take advantage of a girl who lost her memory like that!" she shouted,

"What? Now now I'm not that kind of person." Hiro whispered in Byami's ear, *smack*

"Get away from her!" Yura threatened as she held Byami possessively, "Yura!" a voice called from a short distance, "Riki, Takumi your finally here took you long enough." Hiro sighed,

"Sorry but, that I had to watch after all it was one great play."

A/N

Sorry I know it was bad and really short . I just wanted to make a filler so...

Here you go...

Well this is Erza Soul Fullbuster signing off.


End file.
